deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Notatruename/Nota's Thumbnail Gallery
Exactly what it says in the title. Specific tiers have no real order of quality The Best 3 No amount of calibrations can save garrus from this fat L.png|Arbiter vs Garrus Vakarian (Halo vs Mass Effect) Gaige vs d.va v2.png|Gaige vs D.Va (Borderlands vs Overwatch) Jetstreams sam vs adam nah i playin use this one.png|Jetstream Sam vs Adam Taurus (Metal Gear vs RWBY) Great lucheena_vs_banana_v2.png|Lucina vs Kitana (Fire Emblem vs Mortal Kombat) dadshoot_vs_ballsaye.png|Deadshot vs Bullseye (DC vs Marvel) Jerry_Of_The_River_vs_SHECURE_TEH_PALANTIYAH.png|Geralt of Rivia vs Talion (The Witcher vs Lord of the Rings/Middle Earth) maul_vs_carnage.png|Darth Maul vs Carnage (Star Wars vs Marvel) dicktor_strangle_vs_docteer_feet_vI'll get this right one day.png|Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate (Marvel vs DC) 0ne vs I NEED HEALING.png|Zer0 vs Genji (Borderlands vs Overwatch) boba_vs_predator.png|Boba Fett vs Predator (Star Wars vs Predator) Screwattack_hates_the_IF_netflix_show.png|Akuma vs Iron Fist (Street Fighter vs Marvel) This matchup is raw unfiltered shit in its purest form but Ghost Rider claps so thats cool.png|Ghost Rider vs Lobo (Marvel vs DC) lucina_murders_apple's_virtual_assisstant.png|Lucina vs Ciri (Fire Emblem vs The Witcher) favorite_db_episode_winners_br.png|Top 5 Favorite Episode Winners Battle Royale Dormammu vs trigon except its actually an interesting matchup.png|Dormammu vs Jedah (Marvel vs Darkstalkers) Galactus vs unicron nota.png|Galactus vs Unicron (Marvel vs Transformers) strider_vs_raiden.png|Strider Hiryu vs Raiden (Strider vs Metal Gear) Ryu vs iron fist.png|Ryu vs Iron Fist (Street Fighter vs Marvel) black_canary_vs_sindel.png|Black Canary vs Sindel (DC vs Mortal Kombat) soldier_76_vs_boss.png|Soldier 76 vs RC-1138 "Boss" (Overwatch vs Star Wars) vader_vs_didact.png|Darth Vader vs Didact (Star Wars vs Halo) dark_samus_vs_cell_v3.png|Dark Samus vs Cell (Metroid vs Dragon Ball) Good dulltron_vs_ligma.png|Ultron vs Sigma (Marvel vs Capcom) CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS_vs_I_don't_know_tekken_memes_lmao.png|Wesker vs Kazuya (Resident Evil vs Tekken) harambe_vs_ok_so_basically_im_monky_v3.png|Winston vs Gorilla Grodd (Overwatch vs DC) rapper_vs_emo_ren_v2.png|Reaper vs Kylo Ren (Overwatch vs Star Wars) dank_spamus_vs_dank_pot.png|Dark Samus vs Dark Pit (Metroid vs Kid Icarus) I'VE_COME_TO_BARGAIN_vs_Destroyed_in_a_mining_disaster.png|Dormammu vs Jedah (Marvel vs Capcom) KONO_DIO_DA_vs_i_don't_know_hellsing_memes_aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.png|Dio vs Alucard (JJBA vs Hellsing) Pyro vs firefly.png|Pyro vs Firefly (TF2 vs DC) Iron man vs X.png|Iron Man vs Mega Man X (marvel vs Capcom) Solo vs kirk v2.png|Han Solo vs Captain Kirk (Star Wars vs Star Trek) grievous_vs_Doc_octopus.png|General Grievous vs Doctor Octopus (Star Wars vs Marvel) Lord_Gaben_vs_Segata_Sanshiro.png|Gabe Newell vs Segata Sanshiro (PC Master Race vs SEGA SATAN SHIRO) This is never gonna happen lmao.png|Marth vs Aragorn (Fire Emblem vs Lord of the Rings) Best_Heavy_Matchup_Don't_@_Me_v2.png|Heavy vs Roadhog (TF2 vs Overwatch) those_anime_sword_guys_from_smash_v2.png|Marth vs Ike (Fire Emblem vs Also Fire Emblem) tharja_vs_salem.png|Tharja vs Salem (Fire Emblem vs RWBY) this_matchup_is_gay_but_starfire_yeets_so_thats_cool.png|Starfire vs Captain Marvel (DC vs Marvel) piccolo_fuckin_dies_dot_mp4_the_game_the_movie_the_game.png|Piccolo vs Martian Manhunter (Dragon Ball vs DC) yang_vs_bakugou_nota.png|Yang vs Bakuguo (RWBY vs MHA) Oops! all links.png|Link Battle Royale (The Legend of Zelda) best_reaper_matchup.png|Noob Saibot vs Reaper (Mortal Kombat vs Overwatch) Deoxys vs super skrull v2.png|Deoxys vs Super Skrull (Pokemon vs Marvel) I honestly think this would be a cool matchup if Richter didn't stomp horribly.png|Chrom vs Richter (Fire Emblem vs Castlevania) ike_vs_siegfried.png|Ike vs Siegfried (Fire Emblem vs Soul Calibre) noel_vs_aigis.png|Noel Vermillion vs Aigis (BlazBlue vs Persona) cole_vs_alex.png|Cole Macgrath vs Alex Mercer (inFamous vs Prototype) skidaddle_skidoodle_I_now_control_neutral.png|Wolf vs Kano (Star Fox vs Mortal Kombat) Isaac vs gordon.png|Isaac Clarke vs Gordon Freeman (Dead Space vs Half Life) Mccree vs erron.png|Mccree vs Erron Black (Overwatch vs Mortal Kombat) Wesker vs kazuya.png|Wesker vs Kazuya (Resident Evil vs Tekken) Shit LordPootisVsSomeFatGuy.jpg|Heavy vs Roadhog (TF2 vs Overwatch) grievous_vs_doc_oc.jpg|Grievous vs Doctor Octopus (Star Wars vs Marvel) one_VS_I_NEED_HEALING.jpg|Zer0 vs Genji (Borderlands vs Overwatch) thanks_vs_dankseid.png|Thanos vs Darksied (Marvel vs DC) master_chef_vs_samoose.png|Master Chief vs Samus (Halo vs Metroid) X-23_vs_Mileena.png|X-23 vs Mileena (Marvel vs Mortal Kombat) geralt_vs_talion.png|Geralt vs Talion (Witcher vs Lord of the Rings/Middle Earth) Oh lawd its bad mayreeo_vs_sandwhich_v2.png|Mario vs Sonic maro_vs_moose.png|Mario vs Mickey Mouse (Nintendo vs Disney) MARTHA_vs_eragon.jpg|Marth vs Aragorn (Oh god this one is bad) The dark times DBTN1.jpg|Zer0 vs Genji (Borderlands vs Overwatch) DBTN2.jpg|Robin vs Dovahkhiin (Fire Emblem vs The Elder Scrolls) DBTN3.jpg|XCOM vs Overwatch DBTN4.jpg|Obi Wan Kenobi vs Kakashi (Star Wars vs Naruto) Joke Thumbnails am_I_doing_this_right.jpg|Pit vs Sora (Kid Icarus vs Kingdom Hearts) ZVG_MSPaint.png|Zer0 vs Genji, MS Paint edition (Borderlands vs Overwatch) peen.png|The CEO of Sex vs Gamer Yoda Category:Blog posts